This invention relates to power supply systems.
The invention is more particularly, but not exclusively, concerned with power supply systems for aircraft.
Aircraft usually have at least two power generators so that the aircraft can fly safely even if one generator should fail. In most aircraft, the generators are able to provide power to all the aircraft equipment continuously, even if all the equipment are operating at their maximum power consumption. Because aircraft equipment only rarely operate at their maximum power level, the generator capacity is usually more than is needed for most situations. The result of this is that the weight of the generators and their associated cabling is more than is strictly necessary and leads to an undesirable payload on the aircraft. Up to now, the systems by which power supply on aircraft are controlled have not enabled the generator capacity of an aircraft to be reduced without a risk of compromising its safety.
Electrical power supplies are also used in applications other than aircraft and, where it is essential to ensure the ability to provide continuous power for all levels of loading, this can lead to excessive capacity and expense.